How Can I Help?
by SerenaMichelle
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a student at Seirin High. His life is normal, and never strays from it. Everyday is school, basketball, burgers. Nagisa Shiota is a student at the prestigious Kunugiaoka Middle and his life is anything but normal. They've been tasked with killing their teacher! This and his abusive mother has made life rather difficult. What happens when she goes too far? TW:abuse
1. Chapter 1

"Kuroko!" As soon as he pinpointed the location, Kuroko, with inhumane speed passed the ball to his light, Kagami.

It's been two weeks since their last practice match Keijo High and their loss had motivated them to practice more and more for their next match.

Not long after, practice ended and everyone headed their separate ways, except for Kuroko and Taiga who planned to eat at the burger joint, like they always did. Other than tough basketball opponents, life wasn't all that peculiar- every day for Kuroko consisted of school, basketball, burgers, and home.

Meanwhile, in class 3-E of kunugiaoka Middle, Nagisa, along with his classmates were training, drilling skills as if their life depended on it. Well technically, Koro-Sensei wasn't allowed to hurt them so their lives were in the green. Everyone including Nagisa knew that Nagisa had a knack for assassination, and he was considering making it into a career. He had even caught the eyes of Lovro, a retired assassin, who took it upon himself to teach Nagisa special tips and techniques for a successful assasination.

Physical education was the last class of the day, and while everyone looked forward to going home, Nagisa didn't. He never knew what to expect at home. He didn't know if his mother would be home, and if she was, what type of mood she would be in. Most days, he listened to everything she said and did everything she wanted him to, not wanting to upset his mother. After all, she was just looking out for him, right?

Either way, once class ended, Nagisa quickly started to head home because missing dinner equaled Dark Mom, and there would be a beating that followed. She always made dinner as soon as she was home, regardless of whether or not Nagisa had come home.

When he got home, to his relief, his mother was not home yet so he pulled out his schoolwork and began the specialized homework created by Koro Sensei.

Only a few minutes passed before his seemingly cheerful mother walked in. "Nagisa, I'm ho- Nagisa! I'm so happy you're studying! I actually have a present for you!"

Internally, Nagisa knew. No way this present would be something he wanted. It would be something extremely girly for sure, but no matter what, he would accept it and say thank you. He looked up at his mother through his bangs and of course: he was right.

It was a bright pink, fluffy dress complete with white stockings and a bow headband. In fact, the dress was fine. He had many dresses in his closet. What followed, however was not.

"I was thinking we could go out to eat tonight! It would be perfect and you would look so cute with this new dress!"

Nagisa, who always honed a neutral face around his mother, unintentionally dropped it.

"Mother... I don't think.. I don't want... It's too embarrassing!" There. He got it out.

His mother's face darkened, her just friendly smile turning more into a sinister one. Most days, Nagisa would've noticed this and would not have pursued it further. However, the teasing from Karma about his androgens was still fresh in his mind, and he refused again when she offered it a second time.

Immediately, his mothers face turned dark red and she began to scream while grasping his ponytail tightly.

How dare he defy her.

*BANG*

Worthless Nagisa.

* BANG*

Stupid Nagisa.

* BANG*

With every cutting comment followed a painful slam of his small face into the wooden desk with his homework.

Before long, there was blood running down the side of his face, dripping bright dots onto his homework.

She stopped, her hand still tightly grasping his ponytail, and began to calm her heavy breathing before she looked friendly once again.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me? You've ruined our plans for the night! I can't take you out all bloody like that."

Dizzy and slightly confused, Nagisa just nodded, wanting to go to his room.

"I want you to clean yourself up and go to your room. You'll be wearing the dress all day tomorrow." She let go of his now aching hair, and he immediately left for the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Nagisa thoroughly cleaned himself up and then went straight to his room to not further anger his mother.

As always, he had an overwhelming urge to cry, but suppressed it. He hadn't cried ever since he began to train as an assassin. He wouldn't be able to pull off jobs with such strong emotions.

Instead, he pulled out a photo that always made him feel better. It was a picture of his mother looking genuinely happy, a man with dark hair, who Nagisa believed was his father, and a very young blue haired boy, around the age of 2 or 3, happily grasping his parents hands.

He didn't remember his father being around when he was young, and if not for this picture, he would have no idea what he looked like. All he wanted was for his mom to be truly happy, all the time, just like she looked in the photo.

He wondered what she was doing now. Nagisa popped his head out of his room to see his mother at the kitchen table, a glass of red wine and a half-filled bottle next to it. He wondered if she had drank that much today but something else caught his attention.

His very important, yet unfortunately bloody homework.

It was Friday, but because of upcoming exams, class 3-E had remedial class the next day which was when this would be due.

Nagisa watched as his mother poured another glass and focused on the sound waves in the room. Then without a second glance, matching his steps with the sound frequency, grabbed his homework and retreated to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to 12-06 Guest and Rachel for commenting! And thanks to the 6 ppl who favourited and saved this story! Sorry it took me a month to update and its not even long /_** Nagisa woke up rather early the next morning- it was only 5AM- for how late he slept. He didn't want any questions from his annoyingly compassionate teacher about the dried, brown blood on his homework so he had copied every single question onto a separate sheet of paper.

Before his mother could wake up and force the dress on him, he quickly packed his bags and jumped out the window and began to walk to the designated classroom for 3-E... in the mountains.

Before, he took near two hours to reach his classroom but after 5 months of intense physical training, Nagisa could get there in half the time. Today however, he took two hours, walking slowly, taking in his surroundings. After all, it was very early in the morning, and he didn't need to be there so early.

As he was walking, something caught his eye. A poster about a local high school wanting funding for their basketball team. But that's not quite what caught his eye.

On the poster was a tall red haired guy and behind him stood a vibrantly blue haired boy, much like Nagisa's own hair. In his 14 years, Nagisa had never seen anyone around here with the same color hair as he.

But that wasn't all. The blue haired boy was also small in stature and if it weren't for the blue hair, Nagisa wasn't even sure that he would have noticed his presence with the large presence of the red haired guy. Something about him really interested Nagisa, almost wanting to meet him.

After all, he seemed to live a good life, enjoying something normal like basketball, something that Nagisa felt he could probably only never have. After all, his career goal was to become an assassin.

With only a split hesitation, Nagisa ripped the poster off of the window and pocketed it before going to school.

School was pretty much the same as always with korosensei zooming about helping each kid with their worst subjects. These were the most important exams of all. Their scores on this exam would determine which high school they could apply and be accepted to.

After class, students had two choices: they could either go home or train for an hour or two with Mr. Karasuno.

Usually, Nagisa stayed behind to practice but today, he shocked everyone because he decided to go straight home. He didn't wish to anger his mother further and it'd be okay. He'd wear the dress for the remainder of the day and hopefully, his mom would be happy again.

He rushed home and changed into the new dress that his mother brought the night before. He quickly went to the door of his mothers room, fully ready to apologize for his behavior the night before, even though he didn't mean it, when he heard her voice.

"Sumi, I just don't understand, I had two kids and neither one wants me to be happy!"

Nagisa quickly backed away. Two kids? While he wanted to listen to more, he knew intrinsically that he would learn nothing from a one sided phone conversation.

Mind made up, Nagisa let down his hair and pulled on a pair of his mother's high heels.

That should please her.

He went into the liquor cabinet, took out his mother's favorite- the Chardonnay and began to make dinner. It was nothing fancy but dinner was dinner and it tasted okay so Nagisa hoped that it would please his mother.

Soon, his mother walked out seemingly annoyed until she caught sight of Nagisa. Nagisa in his full glory of dress, heels, and with food.

"Good evening mother. I know you must be tired of my disobediance so I have made you dinner." Nagisa pulled out his fakest, brightest smile and poured a glass of wine.

Mood taking a 180, Nagisa's mother sat down at the table and began to stroke his hair.

"Does this mean you'll do as I say now? Grow out your hair, wear pretty clothes, move up in class..." He didn't answer other than to shoot her another smile.

Soon enough, his mother was awfully drunk and thankfully, she was a talkative drunk.

"SO ANYWAY I just don't understand why my two kids..." Slurred words were difficult to understand, and drunk talk was usually pretty inconsistent but it will have to do.

Time to start the interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!** "I'm going to head out first Kagami-kun. I need some air." Kuroko having long ago finished his single burger and fries stood up as Kagami gave him a look. While he appreciated the company while he devoured his 25 burgers, Kagami knew that Kuroko did have better things to do than watch him be a pig.

"Mmmrll bee mrite mout" Kagami said, then swallowed.

Kuroko gave his signature answer of "Doumo" and exited.

Quickly finishing his last burger, Kagami hurried out to join Kuroko. After all, the last time Kuroko was out alone, he picked a fight with some kids twice his size over basketball. Who knows what would've happened if he and Kise weren't there.

Kagami was relieved to see that Kuroko hadn't wandered too far but saw him staring at a corner store window. And of course in typical Kuroko style, no one noticed how creepy this was because no one noticed him period.

"Kagami-kun." Without turning around, Kuroko knew he was there, but his voice threw Kagami off. There was a small tinge of sadness but Kagami was so used to his monotone style of speaking that he was instantly alerted.

"What's up, you okay?" Kagami rested his elbow onto Kuroko's soft hair. Then he realized what exactly Kuroko was looking at. On the window was a corner piece of tape that once held their school's poster. Whoever did this didn't even have the decency to carefully rip off the tape. They just full blown tore it off without care.

It didn't matter to them how long the editing took.

It didn't matter to them how hard Seirin had worked.

To say that Kagami was pissed was an understatement. And of course Kagami wasn't the type to stay calm.

Before Kuroko could react, all 190 centimeters of this intimidating red haired man was inside the store, grasping the store clerk's collar so hard that he was struggling to breathe.

By the time Kuroko realized what was happening, and went inside to calm him down, people had already called the cops. By the time Kuroko managed to calm him down, the cops were here.

Kagami, still slightly pissed, though no one around him was at fault, began to turn his anger towards the police.

Kagami could have easily overpowered the two scrawny police officers and everyone, especially Kuroko knew this. Which is why Kuroko slammed his knee into the back of Kagami's making him crumple to the ground and this time really calm down.

The cops took this chance to handcuff Kagami and allowed Kuroko to ride with them to the station.

At the station, the cops learned an unfortunate fact about both students: neither had a guardian they could call. Their coach was also an old man who never interacted with them so he couldn't bail them either.

So Kuroko did the next best thing. He called Riko Aida, their student coach, and thirty minutes later, she arrived with Junpei, the captain, glaring daggers.

Both senpais, being the responsible students they were were quick to apologize for Kagami's behavior after explaining their position in his life. The two policemen were happy to let the giant man out of his temporary cell where immediately, Riko demanded he apologize as well.

Believing the two senpais to be responsible enough to deal with him, Kagami was allowed to leave with a short warning from the cops to watch his temper.

By this time, Kuroko had disappeared and after being told to get ready for the special hellish practice that Riko would stay up to make, Kagami was ordered to go home.

Oh how everyone wished it was this easy. However with the new generation of phones, everything was news worthy- especially a giant high school kid strangling and threatening a puny store clerk.

The next morning, the news of the town was none other than Kagami's actions the night before. News truly travelled fast because Riko had called Kagami at 5AM after working on his punishment declaring that he needed to make things right or the entire basketball team would suffer.

So naturally, because he never thinks before acting, Kagami sat outside the store waiting for the store clerk to arrive.

As soon as he arrived, Kagami bolted up, completely ready to apologize.

His large, muscular body, along with his resting facial expression (which was quite terrifying) startled the man who then froze.

Kagami, still not thinking, began to strut towards him, not saying a word.

The clerk began to whimper and once Kagami was within reaching distance, he snapped out of it and started screaming for help.

Kagami was the one who froze then. He quickly raised both hands up, as if saying that he comes in peace, then began to babble once the screaming subsided.

"I just came to apologize for the other night I wasn't thinking I just knew my friend was awfully sad because of the poster removal and I got pissed off and my brain just assumed you were the problem I am really sorry I can help out around here if you would like i'm tall and can life heavy..."

The store clerk was visibly relaxed as he began to laugh at the awkwardness of the giant boy.

"Yea actually, you know what? One of my employees is on leave so I would really appreciate the help for about 2 weeks."

And with that all was good. After all, sincerity really goes a long way.

For the next two weeks, Kagami had an extremely busy schedule; he would work a shift in the early morning, go to school, do basketball practice (which Riko was still being extremely hard about) have burgers with Kuroko then go home.

Although sometimes, Kuroko joined him in the morning to keep him company which he appreciated and then they would walk to school together.

Soon the two weeks would end and everything would be back to normal again.

Except...

No one knew of the blue eyed boy keeping watch from a distance.

 **Hey guys! As this is my first time writing a story some feedback would be good! I'm worried I am dragging out the "before" too long. I am trying to build up eventually to the focus of the story but I still have so much information I want to put in haha. Lemme know!**


End file.
